Dailyz
by nethowin
Summary: A series of short day-to-day stories from the Pokémon Universe revolving around my OCs
1. AB: Swimming Pool

**A/N: This series was made with a 1,000 word limit in mind and a certain topic. The featured characters won't tie in directly with the main story in which they're from. It was a fun suggestion made from a friend since I enjoy casually writing without a plot in mind. If you wanted to read more about my OCs, this is for you. If not, no big deal. Regardless, I suggest reading the main stories first since I don't go into character descriptions much or development.**

**To make it more organized, I'll be adding abbreviations of the main story's title at the beginning of every chapter title, if that makes sense lol. Example: AB: Swimming Pool... AB=Alternative Being. And so on and so forth...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Come on_ Cyan, pleeeeeeeeease."

I sighed, sitting with a slouch on the freshly made bed. "Why do you want me to go? I'm sure there will be other people there."

Farrah continued to whine at our hotel room door with swimsuit in hand. "Yeah but they allow Pokémon in! And I don't want to go alone."

"Then go with Linx or Wild."

She frowned. "Linx hates water and Wild is stuck in his Pokéball after trying to get a ball that _you_ threw down a hill."

My eyes wandered elsewhere, feeling sorry for the little pup. "I didn't know..."

"_So_?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Fiiiine."

Farrah's face lit up and she hopped a little, a wide smile across her lips. "Great! I'll be two minutes," she said happily, disappearing into the bathroom before closing the door.

I fell back onto the bed in defeat and soon found myself falling back into one of those white, pool-side plastic chairs with a giant open umbrella over my head. It was a hot day and I was glad to be in the shade, considering the swimming pool was on the roof of our thirty-story hotel. The only other spot of shade was inside where the elevator was.

Farrah looked like she was enjoying herself though. Looking good while doing it too with that dark blue one-piece swimsuit she bought yesterday. "It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed while stretching to the blue sky which only had a couple of tiny clouds softly rolling by. Instead of jumping in like I assumed she would, Farrah sat along the edge of the pool and dipped her legs in, clearly enjoying the coolness.

Me on the other hand, I caught myself panting a little at how hot it was. To make matters worse, there was barely any wind. Jumping in didn't sound too bad right then and there. But just thinking about drying myself off ruined that idea.

Looked like those around me didn't mind the heat. The two families that were there with us happily enjoyed their time in the clear water with the parents splashing around with their kids. I was the only other Pokémon there; the first being a poliwhirl which looked like a family Pokémon.

The two of us sat quietly as we enjoyed ourselves, switching between the sun in the middle of the sky to the kids duelling in the water with noodles. And the minute I closed my eyes from the drowsiness of the hot day, I jerked up when I was lightly splashed. The culprit was giggling to herself when I looked over at her.

"Do you _want_ to be thrown in?" I asked Farrah with a mischievous grin, already imagining her screams and the inevitable yet satisfying splash.

Farrah gave me a sly smile, almost like she was daring me. "What? A little water won't hurt nobody."

"Oh yeah?" Her attitude did a one-eighty the moment I stood and walked over, my 'up to no good' grin still on my face. Little did she know, I was more than ready to back up my little 'threat.'

The brunette gasped, hesitantly laughing. "Don't you dare!" she exclaimed, nearly lifting her legs out of the water towards me like in a self-defence position of sorts without getting up.

I stopped and chuckled as she relaxed. "Ok, fine," I answered, knowing full well how I was going to get my revenge even though it had consequences; _really_ tedious consequences. The second I turned and was convinced she relaxed through a quick aura check, I side-stepped toward the pool and jumped into a cannonball with glee, creating a big splash as close as I could to her. Since the pool wasn't very deep, I resurfaced and quickly found Farrah looking herself over with her arms in the air like being soaked with water was something gross.

"_Cyan_," she growled, soon staring me down, unimpressed. I really wasn't expecting such a negative reaction that it caught _me_ off guard. My ears naturally fell flat as I glanced away beyond the reinforced glass that fenced the roof. "You're in for it now!" Farrah suddenly declared as she jumped in after me with newfound determination, a wide smile on her face, surprising me. Because the pool wasn't deep for Farrah, didn't mean it was just as deep for me; I was actually _swimming_ since I was so short. Therefore, I didn't have a chance to make evasive manoeuvres before she dove under me and grabbed a hold of my foot.

Then, she began tickling.

I couldn't help but start laughing my ass off, resulting in me suddenly forgetting how to swim temporarily as I completely submerged. Once Farrah thought she knew she won and went up for a breather, I quickly formulated a plan for round two using my second vision. Wasting no time, I swam as low as I could go, found where she was standing, and put my head between her knees. If I could grin devilishly underwater, I would've. Once I found footing on the pool's floor, I leapt upwards enough to send her airborne a solid couple feet behind me where the water was clear of people. The scream I heard was _so_ satisfying to hear until she splashed back into the water, butt first. I was laughing when she reemerged, not caring the slightest how weird it sounded as a lucario.

Farrah playfully splashed me once she wiped away water from her eyes with a giggle, surprisingly. I thought for sure she was going to kill me. "You're lucky Pokéballs don't work on you or else I'd put you on time out," she said, clearing her bangs to the side.

"Like you can keep me in one."

She simply shook her head and rolled her eyes with a smile. "You don't know."

"Uh huh," I answered as she stuck out her tongue at me.

"I'm starting to be prune," she mentioned, looking at her fingers. "Wanna sit in the hot tub for a bit?"

I shrugged, gazing over to said hot tub where only a couple occupied it. "Sure. But I'm going to dry off after that."

"Alright. We'll head back to the room after," she answered as we climbed out of the pool.


	2. AB: Paint

I closed my eyes and breathed in the relaxing aroma of rain. It was soothing to hear the soft padding against the leaves and the roof of the patio. While I did enjoy being out _in_ the rain, this time I opted to stay dry.

The house's screen door suddenly opened behind me, breaking my trance as I turned to look.

Kyrie peeked her head out half-way between the top and bottom of the door, smiling. "Mind if I join you?"

I forced a grin, nodding as I created a telepathic connection. "_Not at all._"

With a couple good pushes, she maneuvered her wheelchair outside before closing the screen door. On her lap was a tablet, protected inside the device's flip case. "It's really coming down," the woman commented, her long ebony hair tied in a ponytail.

"_I don't mind the rain. It's peaceful in its own way_," I replied, feeling the coolness the storm brought.

Kyrie pushed herself a few feet away before relaxing, glancing beyond the trees to the rolling hills of green. Her legs were wrapped in a blanket and her upper body protected by a wool sweater.

I turned and closed my eyes again, letting my other senses enjoy the weather. We were silent for a minute until she spoke up in worry.

"Are you doing ok?" Kyrie simply asked.

I thought for a moment, trying to find an answer without sounding depressed. "_Yeah. I was just wondering what would have happened if things were different._"

She hummed in acknowledgement as we noticed her vulpix squeeze herself past the door that wasn't fully closed. With a stylus in her mouth, the fire type jumped onto Kyrie's lap and offered it. "Thank you Vulpix," Kyrie said with a smile and a pet.

"You're welcome!" the Pokémon answered happily, quickly sitting next to where I was standing.

"...I think she did what felt right. Neither of you were in the wrong. It's times like this that remind me of my mother," she answered, holding her tablet in deep thought. "She always said the past isn't something worth holding onto; it might end up holding us back. Instead we should only cherish those memories, and look forwards."

_"I wish it was that simple," _I answered with an appreciative grin, meeting her eyes. "_But that's a nice saying._"

Kyrie silently sighed, capturing a picture of me with her tablet the second I looked away. Unfortunately she beat me to the conversational punch when I was about to ask why. "How about you go on a walk. It might help you clear your mind," she said, examining the picture she took on the screen.

"_I would, but I don't really want to get wet,_" I answered, sounding like I was making an excuse, which I wasn't.

She looked at me the way Farrah used to when she didn't get her way; with a very unimpressed look. It completely caught me off guard. "You should. It will do you some good."

For a second I thought she wanted me to cut my visit short. But her feelings told me otherwise, like she was hiding a surprise from me. I couldn't help but smile at the familiar attitude, and inevitably gave in to her suggestion. "_Alright, if you insist._"

Immediately, her friendly smile came back as she nodded.

The vulpix jumped at my feet, trying to get my attention. "Ohh, can I go with you?!"

I knelt down and padded her head lightly. "_I don't think you'll like getting soaked. Besides, you should stay with Kyrie just in case she needs you. Next time._" Vulpix whined in disappointment with droopy ears as I stood. "_I'll be back then,_" I told Kyrie, receiving a nod.

"'K. See you soon," she answered, seeing me off into the rain.

For about two hours, I took a walk beyond the rolling hills, away from town. Although it did help me from overthinking, I still found myself stuck in my mind. The one trainer that tried to corner me aided Kyrie in that regard as well. Too bad he only had a couple Pokémon on him.

Thankfully it stopped raining on the way back. Sadly, I was already nearly drenched and getting cold. Neither Kyrie nor Vulpix were on the deck when I reached the house, so I went straight inside.

"Cyan?" Kyrie called from the living room once I closed the screen door.

I wiped my feet before noticing a towel atop a wooden chair she left for me. "_It's me,_" I answered with a grin, quickly joining her while I dried myself.

Kyrie moved herself away from her easel, her shyness obvious as she cowered from her work. I was blown away. Her painting was of a worried lucario under shelter from the rain, staring out into a forest of green and brown. While the lucario was amazingly detailed, the background wasn't as much, yet I didn't think it needed to be.

"What do you think?" she asked me, clearly afraid I won't like it.

When in fact, I couldn't believe my eyes. That's why she took the picture...

"_It's unbelievable! I was only gone maybe an hour or two._"

Kyrie smiled at me in satisfaction, then glanced at her painting. "It's for you. I thought I could try to cheer you up and thank you at the same time. I don't think I would be here if it weren't for you."

"_You already thanked me._"

"It's not enough," she answered plainly and seriously, teasing me before we chuckled at each other. "But it's yours. I want you to have it."

My smile faded. "_I'll tell you what: leave it here for me and I'll come back for it._"

Kyrie turned herself to me, her expression saddened. "Does that mean you're leaving?"

I nodded. "_Yeah, tomorrow morning. Are you going to be alright?_"

She smiled unexpectedly. "My brother will be here tomorrow. So, yes, I will be."

I grinned, meeting her eyes. "_Thank you for letting me stay here._"

"It's the least I could do… promise you'll visit again?"

"_Promise._"


	3. LAaD: Birthday

I flapped slowly, steadying myself so my friend's flight was calmer. There was one question on my mind however. "_Sarah? Why were there many people in your home yesterday? Was something wrong_?" I asked in her mind, glancing an eye behind me to see her for a second.

"Huh?" she began, tightening her grip on my feathers before leaning forward. "You were spying on us, weren't you?"

I stayed silent, avoiding the young woman's gaze. If only I could hide my guilt in the clouds we passed through. "..._I was curious._"

"_Nylus_," Sarah spoke seriously, sparking a hint of shame in my heart. "You were supposed to stay by the docks. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

I whined, regretting my decision. "_I'm sorry._"

Sarah rubbed my neck tenderly. "I just worry about you." The smile she gave me lifted my spirits. "But there's nothing wrong. We were having a birthday party for my cousin," she explained, spawning questions in my mind.

"_Birthday party?_" I repeated, not understanding the meaning.

"Yeah. You know birthdays, right?"

I didn't answer because I didn't know.

"You… never celebrated a birthday?" Sarah asked in worry. I was surprised she was more concerned about a _birthday_ than falling off.

"_No. I never heard of it_," I answered truthfully. My mother never used the word before.

She suddenly lowered herself on my neck, like in a big hug. "Oh Nylus. That's so sad!"

I flapped gently, keeping level. "_Why is that_?"

"A birthday is a day family comes to celebrate the day we were born. We eat good food, have cake, and get gifts!"

"_But,_" I started, not understanding the idea. "-_we are only born once. How can you celebrate a birthday again?_"

"Well… we celebrate a birthday once every year. Like my birthday is on April fourteenth. Remember the calender I showed you?" she asked as she sat up again. I nodded. "When the year is over and a new year begins, April fourteenth will happen again, which is my birthday!"

"_I think I understand._"

"When is your birthday Nylus?"

I hesitated, turning so we were on course with the town. "_I don't have one_."

She giggled. "You must have one! Everyone does."

"_My mother never told me._"

Sarah then whined, petting me again. "Tell you what. I'll make you one!"

I went wide-eyed, looking back at her wide grin. "_Really?_"

She blinked and stared into the light blue sky above, seemingly in thought. Sarah then looked back at me and nodded with a warm smile. "Yup! But let's get what we need from town first. Once I get Grampa his supplies, we'll talk about it. 'K?"

With a new excitement and an eagerness to return, I flew faster. To Sarah's discomfort.

* * *

I spent the rest of the afternoon at the docks, gradually picking on a pile of berries Sarah left for me. While I did stay hidden inside the boat storage they built, I couldn't help but imagine it full of people and Pokémon celebrating _my_ birthday. What different activities did they do? What gifts would we exchange? The idea sounded wonderful and fun.

There was a fumbling of trinkets at the door that stole my attention. It was shortly after that Sarah entered before closing the door, dressed in different clothes than what she was wearing before.

"I told you I'd be back soon," she happily announced.

"_I believed you_," I replied, not a doubt in my mind. Sarah walked to the water's edge before sitting down in front of me. For a moment I thought she was going to join me in the water.

"Nylus, c'mere," she instructed, holding her arms out until she held the sides of my beak. "Close your eyes."

I wanted to ask why. But instead I dismissed the temptation and did as told. "_Ok._" The world around me turned black as I used my other senses in replacement.

"Now. Do remember when we first met?"

"_Yes._" The memories easily came to mind. Sarah was afraid of me at first sight then.

"Now think about the time Grampa fell off the boat," she continued, wanting to laugh while she talked. I won't deny that particular memory was funny. It was one of the many occurrences I saved him. "Are you thinking about it?"

"_I am._"

"Ok… This time I want you to count down from twenty," she said, sounding like she was really close to me. "Make sure I can hear it."

"_I'm confused as to what is hap-_"

"Eyes closed!" Sarah suddenly shouted the instant I made to open an eye to peek. I whined. "I don't hear any counting…"

I huffed and did as told. "_Twenty. Nineteen. Eighteen. Seventeen. Sixteen. Fifteen. Fourteen. Thirteen. Twelve. Eleven. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One._"

"Alright, open em'!"

Sarah was the first one I saw. But in the back, was James with Sandy, an eevee.

"Happy birthday!" they all wished with wide smiles.

I was shocked for a moment as my heart froze. The table was full of food and there were a few colourful boxes with fancy tops. James had a strange cone hat on too

"Well, say something!" Sarah happily encouraged after a moment of silence.

"_I… this is for me?_"

Sarah gently moved my head so she was staring directly at me. "No silly, this is for Grandpa."

My eyes fell in disappointment. "_I see_."

"_Nylus_," she called, emphasizing my name. "-of course this is for you!"

Her grandfather stepped forward, holding a basket. "Sarah told me you never had a birthday. We thought your special day should be today. Here," he said, placing the basket on the ground. I looked down into it, noticing it filled with poffens of many colours.

"We got you cake and presents!" Sarah exclaimed, finally letting go of me to fetch one of the boxes.

Simply seeing their excitement for what they did for me made me happy. As long as we were together; that was my only birthday wish if I was allowed one.

"_Thank you so much, for everything._" Even Sandy jumped with excitement and leapt onto my back, urging me to open my gifts.

My very own birthday...


	4. One-shot: Sweets

"Jay, why here?"

"I'm the one visiting, aren't I? I thought _I_ could pick where we go," the seventeen-year-old blonde mentioned, glancing around at all the different stalls the indoor farmer's market had to offer.

Mia, an eighteen-year-old brunette, pulled her grey scarf over her mouth from the overwhelming amount of people and Pokémon in the building. Every other step she took felt like she was going to accidentally bump into someone while she tried her best to follow her boyfriend. Being shorter than everyone else only made matters worse. "Yes, but…"

"Oh, there!" Jay exclaimed, quickly fighting through the crowd to a small vendor that sold various candies and sweets. He didn't notice that he left her behind in the dense, narrow walkway.

But Mia toughed through it and eventually managed to reach Jay just as he was finishing his purchase.

"I bought what I wanted," he said as he turned to her, not bothering to show her what it was. "Let's go."

Mia frowned as he was on the move again, but gladly followed so she wouldn't have to deal with the crowd anymore. They soon found a bench to sit on which overlooked the small beach and the docks. It was a gorgeous view and one of the best the lakeside town had to offer. Mia had only dreamed of bringing her significant other there; luck was on her side. "Um, did you bring Piko?" she asked quietly, breaking their awkward silence.

Jay shook his head. "No. My mom didn't allow me to bring any Pokémon. I don't need them."

She frowned again but hid it under her scarf, not liking his comment. Surprisingly enough, he picked up on her reaction.

"Did you bring all of yours?"

"Mmm," Mia hummed, shaking her head. "Only Luka."

"I want you to do something for me," Jay suddenly asked, staring at her.

"Um, ok," Mia answered, her mind thinking of possibilities of what it could be.

"Close your eyes."

Her heart jolted as Mia's eyes went wide at the odd request. Maybe, she began wondering, he wanted to finally kiss; her first kiss. Without allowing herself to think, she lowered her scarf, faced him, and closed her eyes as her face flushed.

"Good, now stick out your tongue a little."

Mia's brows furrowed before she peeked.

"Eyes closed!" he said again firmly, catching her.

She did as told, feeling it was easier to compose herself from each passing confusing second. What was he up to? Mia heard ruffling and the sound of something plastic before something softly tapped the tip of her tongue. An extremely sour taste overwhelmed her senses as she reeled back immediately in disgust. "Ughh! What _was_ that?" When she opened her eyes, Jay was on the verge of falling off his seat in laughter, holding a red, gumball-looking candy.

"Your face!" He pointed at her, barely containing himself as she frowned. "Sour isn't it?"

A Pokéball suddenly burst open from Mia's small backpack, its energy surging behind the bench. The surprised couple were quickly face to face with a lucario who stood glaring at Jay. And without warning, Luka smacked the stubborn guy upside the head.

"Oww," Jay whined, holding the back of his head before standing away. "What was _that_ for?!"

Mia smiled appreciatively at her lucario, but also was worried about Jay's head. "Are you ok?"

Luka growled something the two couldn't understand, still staring at him.

"Uncalled for. Why are you out of your Pokéball?" Jay asked in frustration, ignoring Mia.

She knew her boyfriend deserved it, but she also didn't want him to get hurt either. Mia stood to meet him, holding her scarf in habit. "Does it hurt?" she asked genuinely.

Jay frowned at her. "Of course it hurts," he answered in annoyance, rubbing his head. "Why did you bring him? Back home, Pokémon are to be kept _inside _their Pokéballs."

"Sorry," Mia softly apologized, recalling Luka once she retrieved the device. She knew Jay wouldn't have gotten hit if he didn't pull a prank on her. If only he realized that, she thought.

The couple passed the time and walked along the beach, fulfilling one of Mia's desires since he lived so far away.

"Jay?" Mia spoke up shyly, her heart beating fast as she mustered the courage to ask the question that's been on her mind for quite some time. Once he looked over at her, she glanced away but still forced herself to go through with it. "H-how, do… you feel about me?"

Jay sighed, remembering the past times she tried asking; it wasn't his fault he's been stressed from school, so he told himself anyway. "Mia… I care deeply about you. It's just been hard for me to talk about it lately."

The brunette's head fell, thinking about their past messages to each other. "I noticed…"

He stopped walking suddenly and gazed blankly at the lake. "I don't want _my_ problems to get in the way. They aren't yours to deal with."

"Then let me help. I only want to make it better!"

Jay shook his head. "It doesn't make sense for you to worry about _my_ feelings. That will only put added stress on you, unneeded stress; you already have too much on your plate. I can't do that to you," he explained, not noticing how upset Mia was getting.

She hid her mouth under her scarf, wiping away the couple tears that fell. "Sorry… I don't want to annoy you. I won't ask anymore," Mia struggled to say before rushing off back to the pier, upset.

Jay sighed to himself. "It's for the best," he whispered to himself, glancing up from the ground to the sound of a pop and a bright light. Luka faced him again, looking even _more_ annoyed. "I don't understand you," Jay told the lucario, now realizing how sad Mia was as she slowed into a speedwalk, hands covering her face.

Luka growled and brought his paws together, creating a staff of blue energy. A Bone Rush.

"_Luka_," Jay emphasized, backing up for fear of what the Pokémon planned.

The aura Pokémon grinned sadistically, lowered the staff and swung it from low to high, sacking the man right where it hurt. Jay's breath left him as he held his crotch, falling from the pain.

"Wh-… you…"

For Luka, it served the man right. Satisfied, the lucario turned and ran off to meet his trainer.


End file.
